


Voyeur

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Spacegangsters [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Drugs, Masturbation, Multi, Spacegangsters, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: When he gets home from the observatory, it's to a lovely surprise, from two lovely men. One old to the relationship, and one new, and determined to make a good impression.





	Voyeur

When he gets home from the observatory, there's not frozen macaroni and cheese. There's fresh, baked macaroni and cheese, and steak, and potatoes, and broccoli, and the smell of brownies cooking, and two men in aprons making out over a sink of dirty dishes.

Adam clears his throat and they both look at him, red-faced and sweaty. He's sure if he had gotten home any later he would have found them in bed. Instead, they both part and walk up to him, and Nigel goes first, taking Adam around the hips and kissing him sweetly. He tastes of cigarettes and whisky, and Adam finds that he doesn't mind.

Darko knows he's new in their relationship, so he kisses him more gently, and with no tongue. Just a soft touch of lips, and hands trailing up his back.

"This was Darko's idea darling." Nigel spoke up. Adam looked back and Darko and without warning he really kissed him. He tasted much the same as Nigel.

"Thank you for all this. I can't eat half of it, but I do appreciate it all. You've... done a good job." Adam smiled. Darko looked almost shy under the compliments, and Adam noticed from the corner of his eye, Nigel slip something large and colorful into Darko's hand.

"What's behind your back? Nigel, what did you give him?"

"Nothing gorgeous! His idea!" Nigel chuckled.

"Here, for you." Darko said. He pulled the bright flowers from behind his back and Adam squinted at them, examining.

"These are stargazer lilies. They're... my favorite, for their name. They were actually grown originally by a breeder in California, in 1974, who was looking to replace Rubrum lilies."

"Adam, darling, a bit overwhelmed?" Nigel asked. He nodded.

"A bit-"

"This was too much. I knew it was fucking too much!" Darko sighed. Adam realized quickly he was distressed and took his hand.

"It's not too much- I'm just- I'm too little, and-"

"Adam!" They both said at once. They crowded in on him, looking at each other, before each wrapping him in a hug.

"You are never too little for all the attention we give you darling."

"We give it freely, and without looking for a return. You matter to us." Darko said. Adam blushed and nodded, looking at his feet. He smiled a bit, and Nigel and Darko shared a knowing look. Adam was excited.

"We need to put those in water. Darko, can you find a good vase? I have a few in the cabinet. Nigel, can you come with me to the bedroom?" Adam asked. He handed Darko the flowers and rushed off, and Nigel winked at him before following.

"Can... is it a good idea for Darko to... preform sexually?" Adam asked in a rush.

"Are you asking if he can come darling?"

"No, I'm not being clear. I'm asking if he's clean of sexually transmitted diseases." Adam explained. Nigel chuckled and took his hands.

"I had him take a test, about a week ago. He's clean. Just for you, if you want." Nigel said. Adam shook his head.

"I... I want to see you two... having sex. First."

"Bit of a voyeur, are we?" Nigel smirked. He kissed Adam, and put a hand to the front of Adams pants, making him whine into his mouth.

"And before dinner?! Well, I better go get him." Nigel said, leaving a stunned Adam standing there. He couldn't believe they were doing this.

He heard Romanian swearing, and lips smacking, before the two came blundering into the bedroom. Darko put down a chair at the foot of the bed.

"We have twenty minutes before the brownies are done." Nigel informed him.

"Alarm?"

"It's set on the stove." Darko said. Adam nodded. He swallowed hard and waved his hand in the air.

"Begin." Adam said.

They both smirked and went at each other, tearing off clothes as they kissed. By the time the hit the bed, Adam was rock hard in his pants. They were grinding together, slick and uncoordinated. Adam stuck his hands in his pants. He was just rubbing for now, needing to ease off the pressure.

Nigel and Darko both stopped at the same time, when Nigel grabbed the lube off the nightstand. They looked at each other, then to Adam, then back at each other.

"Do you want to? Or should I- I guess I could?" Darko said unsurely.

"Adam usually... no, I will." Nigel said, swallowing hard. He had never really bottomed before. He didn't want to let Adam know he was nervous about Darko penetrating him, but he was.

"Ok, I know just how to do it. Relax Nigel..." Darko said quietly.

He coated his fingers in lube, and Adam watched with rapt attention as Nigel took a huge breath at the first finger. He wiggled around, testing the waters, before nodded for him to continue. He knew when Darko hit his prostate because Nigel arched up and moaned loudly. Adam moaned too. It was incredibly arousing seeing Nigel fall apart.

Before Darko knew it he was three fingers deep and Nigel was absolute putty. He was crying out in Romanian, unknown, gibberish words and swearing. Darko lined himself up.

"Are you ready Nigel?" Adam asked shakily. He pulled himself from his underwear and started to stroke himself.

"I-I'm read- oh fuck! Fucking- nenorocitule! Nenorocitule! It's- you're very-"

"He's already calling me a motherfucker, and I haven't even moved yet." Darko beamed. Adam panted.

"M-Move, please." Adam begged. Nigel looked over at him and smiled, seemingly in a daze.

"As you wish." Darko said. He slowly pulled out, before slamming back in, making Nigel bounce and swear.

"You want more of that?" Darko whispered.

Nigel nodded frantically and Adam started to jerk himself off, as Darko pumped into him. He did not start slow either, giving Nigel no time to adjust before pumping in and out. Nigel must have made a face, because Darko grabbed his dick and held off his orgasm, making Nigel whine at the loss. Adam was about to come as well, so he stopped his movements, clutching to the chair he was sitting in. His body was trembling, he felt so hot, but Darko seemed to be in charge, and no one was coming yet.

"I'm close- I'm so close- feels so good-" Nigel panted. Adam had never seen the man this frantic. He enjoyed it.

"Do you want me to come inside you, or on you?" Darko asked. Nigel moaned expletives and Adam whined. He couldn't take it anymore. He began touching himself again. Darko smiled.

"Look at our boy Nigel. How close he is. Bet he wants to see me fill you up." Darko sneered. Adam nodded frantically. So was very close to coming.

"Nigel, Darko, Darko faster! Nigel look at me." Adam begged. They both did as he said.

As soon as Darko released his grip on Nigels cock, he was coming hard, arching off the bed with a loud moan. Darko shuddered as he filled him. Adam stroked himself a few more times, watching the scene unfold, and coming with a shout all over his hand and shirt.

They all slumped, breathing hard. Nigel looked completely blissful, soft smile on his face, while Darko looked proud and exhausted. They both looked to Adam. His head hung back off the chair, hair sweaty, and his dick softening in his hand, he was a sight. Darko slid out of Nigel carefully, and went to go get a cloth to clean off with.

He cleaned himself, then went to each blissed out man. He cleaned Nigel off and pressed a kiss to his lips, and then walked to Adam. He cleaned his dick off gently, but Adam moaned in overstimulation anyway. He got the come off his shirt, and before he could walk away, Adam was yanking his hair. He held on tight and kissed Darko feverishly.

"I want Nigel to penetrate me... and I want you to penetrate him... at the same time. Can we do that after dinner?" Adam asked. Darko turned a new shade of red.

"I- yes. Of course. Of course sparrow." Darko said.

"I want to be on my back, I want to see Nigels face." Adam said. Darko nodded.

"It's quite a sight isn't it? You are too gorgeous." Darko said. They both smiled and looked to Nigel. He had passed out.

"Does he always-"

"Never." Adam said breathlessly.

"Maybe... maybe you could penetrate me, and I could do Nigel." Adam suggested.

"You can say the word 'fuck' you know." Darko chuckled.

"I don't like swearing... but... Darko, you may fuck me." Adam breathed. Darko grinned.

"Any way you want. Time to wake up the beast for dinner." Darko chuckled.

* * *

It was two hours later, and they had enjoyed the brownies, making sure Adam got the right ones. Until, they were both high, and Adam asked for a second one. Neither one got up to get it, so he did it himself. Now he was feeling... not right.

"Nigel, I feel strange. I feel drugged." Adam said in a panic.

"He must have gotten the wrong one." Darko chuckled.

Nigel was amused as well, their highs making them care a bit less, but he still walked over to Adams side of the table and had him stand up. He scooped him into his arms, making adam yelp, and carried him off to the observatory. As soon as Adam was on the mattresses and the projector started, he was sure he was in heaven. Everything was incredibly bright, and realistic, and he could swear he was flying.

"You ate a whole brownie didn't you?" Nigel asked. Adam nodded. Nigel sighed and laid down beside him.

"Darko! Come in here! We're going to be here a while." Nigel called. The footsteps got closer and closer, until Darko burst in, and laid down on Adams other side.

"So no more sex?"

"Not tonight. This one ate a whole brownie."

"With the Romanian pot?! Oh sparrow..." Darko chuckled. Nigel burst into laughter as well. Adam was too busy flying through his stars to hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all know I'm going to hell for you.


End file.
